Fly Again
by Sarahkw
Summary: Zoe and Wade learn how to fly again. One shot.


**I had this idea for a one shot floating around my head and started working on it during downtime at work. Hope you like it! (And if you happen to be reading my other story, I'm nearly done with the next update!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hart of Dixie.**

* * *

Zoe Hart had thought she'd known the definition of being lost. She had been lost personified when she'd stepped off the bus outside of Bluebell with as many designer shoes as she could into a few too many bags and barely a string of dignity, no longer a hotshot surgeon but a general practitioner in some small rural town she'd had trouble locating on Google Maps. But now, months after what she'd dramatically declared as the worst day of her life during a drunken phone call to Gigi, she was, truly lost.

Lavon and Annabeth had heard their argument, or at least enough of it to know how it had ended. Once quiet returned and Lavon thought it was safe to issue an all clear, he and Annabeth set out in search of their counterpart, both of them surprised to find out it had been Wade that had ended the relationship. Love Zoe though they did, they had assumed if and when it came to an end, she'd be the one holding the matches.

She took her time going through each stage of the breakup. At first she was sad and spent more time than she was proud to admit drinking wine straight from the box and spooning ice cream out of a carton. Annabeth, and of all people, Lemon, had been the two who had rescued her from her sad state, showing up at her place one night and manhandling her through a routine that included a shower, blow dryers, curling irons, makeup and real clothes and concluded with what had turned out to be a fun girl's night out in Mobile.

That's when she'd gotten angry. Wade, it seemed, was not remotely affected by their breakup and within a week, had been back to his old ways. She'd woken up from girl's night out with rage in her eyes and had stormed across the pond to give him a piece of her mind. He'd sat there with an uninterested expression on his face and waited until she was done before asking if one last roll in the hay would satisfy her. She'd picked up the closest object blindly - a remote control - and slung it at him, not caring even the slightest that it had pegged him square above his right eye. She'd gone back to her place, packed her things, and moved into Harley's old apartment above the practice, much to Lavon's protests.

From then on, she just didn't give a damn anymore. She couldn't find it in herself to care what Wade did or who he'd been seen with. She heard the rumors of course. It was unavoidable in Bluebell. He was fooling around with Lily Anne again. Drew Jackson had caught him and his barely legal daughter in one of his barns. He was seeing some girl in Daphne. True or not, she just didn't care. She couldn't. He'd broken her heart too much to have that capability.

Eventually, about three months after their breakup, she'd started dating George Tucker. It was the logical next step, really. Wade had used his name often enough the night he'd broken up with her and George and Tansy had split about a month later, for no other reason than Tansy had taken a job as a stylist for some up and coming country star in Nashville and left town so it only seemed natural that they'd give things a go after an appropriate amount of time had passed. No one in town had been surprised to see them dining together at Fancy's and even Lemon had given her blessing, happy in her own relationship with Walt.

They had made it a full two months before coming to the conclusion at the exact same moment on George's houseboat, just before things went to the next step, that they were friends, not lovers. They had a lot in common and got along well but the spark they had thought was between them was really just a sense of familiarity, a connection to a life in New York they had both once known. Laughing hysterically at the awkwardness between them as they'd maneuvered back into the few clothes they'd managed to shed, they shook hands and agreed to be friends. George, ready to shake things up in his life, was even considering moving to Nashville with Tansy.

It really wasn't until the last month or so that Zoe had realized how lost she was. She'd had the aftermath of her breakup with Wade and then the faux relationship with George to occupy her. Now though, her days were full of patients and her evening were spent involved in whatever Lavon had dragged her into or volunteered her for or else hanging out with Annabeth and Lemon who had finally accepted Zoe as a friend and had even borrowed a couple of her wardrobe pieces, absolute proof that any hard feelings between the pair were in the past. Sometimes she hung out with Rose for a change of pace which usually involved bad music, listening to Rose's latest boy drama and Sex And The City.

The nights were when she realized how lost she was. When she was finally left to her thoughts, she realized how alone she was. She was happy in Bluebell and she loved the people she'd surrounded herself with. But now that she'd had a real relationship, no matter how badly it had ended, a part was missing and she wasn't sure how to go about finding it again. On the worst nights, she'd soak in her bathtub for hours, adding hot water as needed and sipping on wine, doing her best to find her peace.

Wade had been on his own roller coaster since breaking up with Zoe. It had started when he'd had the flu and made his big proclamation that he could take care of himself. He'd tried hard at first to let her take care of him and vice versa and for a while, had succeeded. Then Brick's nephew had blown into town and threatened Zoe's status as 'the other doctor' and he'd been left trying to find five minutes in her day just to get a kiss. They'd made it through that hurdle fairly unscathed but when they'd gone to Tom and Wanda's wedding, he'd realized something - Zoe would want to get married one day.

Panic had sunk in then and grew louder each day. Marriage meant forever. It meant putting up with Zoe's neurotic tendencies and eating salads for lunch. It meant through sickness and health and 'till death do them part. And she'd probably want kids too and God knew he had no idea how to be a father. He hadn't had one himself since he was 10 years old. Within a couple of days, he'd managed to convince himself that he and Zoe would eventually breakup anyway, too different for their own good, and so he had blindsided her one evening by announcing they were over.

He'd gone back to his old ways pretty quickly and for a while, he'd been fine. He'd enjoyed the freedom, the lack of commitment that came with being the town's Casanova. It was great, not having anyone to answer to should he opt to stay out too late or do something a little too dumb. He didn't even mind Lavon's judgmental comments or clear Team Zoe alignment. He'd expected the whole town to align with Zoe and being the rebel he was, that hadn't bothered him in the slightest. But then Zoe had started dating George Tucker and suddenly, wild nights of debauchery lost their charm.

He hated that it bothered him so much, seeing or even hearing about the two of them together. He'd known it would happen when he broke up with her and had even suggested it, using George Tucker as one of the many excuses he'd come up with for them not to be together. But to see it actually happening had been the reality check it had taken to pull him out of the downward spiral his life had become since he'd sent her out of his gate house in tears.

It had been Earl, of all people, who had managed to turn a light on inside his muddled mind. It had happened one night about a month after Wade had learned of Zoe and George. He'd sung Earl off the roof of the hardware store and been attempting to get the man into bed for the night when Randy the Armadillo appeared, months after he and Zoe had driven quite a ways outside of town to let him loose following Zoe's attempt at diagnosing Tom Long with leprosy. The usual chaos had ensued with Earl ranting and raving and chasing the rodent off with Wade's help. After things had calmed down again, Earl had turned to Wade and asked why Dr. Hart hadn't been part of the crowd gathered to watch their performance.

In the wee hours of the morning, Wade had confessed to his father that he'd gotten scared and, coupled with the fact that he was but a bartender and Zoe was a doctor, had decided it best to go their separate ways. Earl, long since sobered up, had looked him square in the eye, told him he was a fool, and disappeared outside. He'd returned with two shovels and passed one to Wade. Wordlessly, he'd turned and went back outside and started digging. Wade had watched at first, dumbfounded and sure his father had finally lost touch with reality.

Then the first mason jar was unearthed, a fistful of money crammed inside. Earl had explained that they were hidden all over the yard and he'd never meant for Wade to know about them until he'd passed but given the situation, it was high time for him to step up and be a father after 20 some years of basic neglect. Still confused, Wade had watched Earl dig up two more jars before coming to his senses and helping the man dig.

They dug through the remainder of the dark and well into the morning and by the time they were done, there was enough money for Wade to open his own bar. He'd tried to be fair, to send Jesse at least a portion of it, but when he'd mentioned it, Earl had looked him square in the eye and said 'Jesse ain't here.' Those three words were loaded with meaning and with Earl's blessing, he'd bought the old firehouse and opened his own place. He still had plenty work to do on the place but he'd thrown himself into the most crucial renovations to open as soon as possible and for the last couple of months, business had been booming. He'd named it Earl's, figuring it was the least he could do.

Running a business was hard work and he barely had time to sleep, let alone think, juggling schedules and supply orders, taking meetings and hiring help, all the while doing his best to work on renovations at night after he'd closed the doors so as not to disrupt business. The change in him was noted, by not only the town but himself. He wasn't chasing after every skirt that passed him on the sidewalk or spending his free time throwing back beers and playing video games. He was responsible now, a newly found confidence replacing his previous cocky swagger. He'd finally found his self-worth, dug up the belief in himself that had been missing.

He couldn't help but notice there was one person in Bluebell who had walked through his doors. The entire town, even the owner of the Rammer Jammer, had turned out for his grand opening and they made a steady stream in and out daily. But Zoe Hart had yet to grace the place with her presence. He couldn't say he was surprised but the disappointment he felt as weeks came and went without her seeing what he'd accomplished grew ever deeper. He wanted her to see firsthand what he'd done with himself. He wanted her to be proud of him. He'd settle for her glancing his way on the rare occasion he spied her out in public.

Their paths didn't cross much, more to her credit than his. It was usually took a town event for them to be at the same place at the same time with the exception of seeing her at the Dixie Stop a few weeks ago. He'd been standing in the cereal aisle, debating between Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Fruity Pebbles when she'd appeared at the end. He'd barely had time to register it was her before she'd picked her whole grain cereal from the shelf and walked away. He'd ended up walking away with Raisin Bran, somehow feeling like that made him a little closer to her. The last time they'd spoken - or rather, she'd yelled and he'd made a suggestive comment - was six months ago and he missed her voice more than he'd ever let anyone know.

He'd had some hope when her and George had broken up a couple months earlier. He'd been putting the finishing touches on the bar when George had stopped by, offering his help as an olive branch to bridge the gap that had formed between the former best friends. Wade had accepted, only because Wanda had brought news of their breakup when she'd brought him and Tom sandwiches for lunch, and the pair had made it several hours before George had said her name. He hadn't said much, only told Wade that he was a good man and that Zoe was worth it. But while a few hours spent hammering nails could mend the relationship between two men, Wade knew it would take far more than that to salvage even a friendship between he and Zoe and so, not knowing how to make the first step, he'd kept working on his bar, determined to make something in his life worthwhile.

It was after the first football game of the year that she finally found the courage to venture to Earl's. Everyone was talking about how great the place was, how well Wade was doing, how good his signature cocktails were. Curiosity had been killing her but she had her pride and her pride wouldn't let her walk through the bright red doors. She'd finally caved, high off an overtime win against Daphne and jubilant with town spirit. Everyone made plans to head to Earl's to celebrate and before she could talk herself out of it, she agreed to join. She arrived about a half hour after everyone else, her duties as game doctor wrapped up and her evening officially free.

The air shifted the moment Zoe walked in. She seemed oblivious and was dutifully ignoring Wade at the bar as she joined Annabeth and Lemon at a table across the room but Wade had known without ever turning to the door that she was there. Those gathered exchanged looks of curiosity and a few whispers of the former lovebirds being in such close proximity but the game was still top of mind and so the discussion had gone back to reliving the game-winning play.

Wade, polishing water spots from glasses fresh from the dishwasher, kept up a covert routine of glancing at her, taking in her every mannerism, so familiar yet now so foreign, as she sat with friends, her body profile to the bar. To anyone else, she looked relaxed and carefree, laughing at something Lemon had just said and reaching for a chip from their appetizer sampler. But he saw the tension between her shoulders, heard her internal monologue that was struggling between whether she should stay or go. He was brought out of his reverie by Wanda who bumped into him she passed.

"Sorry, boss!" she said, heading towards Zoe's table to get her order.

"Wait up a second," he replied. He pulled a bottle of wine out from under the counter, a label he stocked special and that hadn't been opened or even requested until tonight. He poured a glass and handed it to Wanda. "Give that to the doc, tell her it's on the house." Wanda took the glass and looked at him for a long moment, understanding the meaning behind the glass of Cabernet she held as she'd witnessed their relationship unfold many a night at the Rammer Jammer.

Wade returned to polishing but watched inconspicuously as Wanda sat the glass down in front of Zoe and relayed that it was on the house. She didn't look his way but he took the fact that she drank the glass as the smallest of victories. He left her be after that, not sending her another drink but keenly aware that she remained seated at the table, enjoying herself with her friends. It made him nervous, having her there, but he did his best to pretend he wasn't unnerved and focused on doing some of his best work, praying Zoe noticed.

Across the room, Zoe tried not to let on that she was taking in every nuance of the space. Everyone she knew raved about Earl's and as she sat there, she could see why. Wade had kept the charm of the old firehouse, right down to the fire poles and even pieces of equipment. There was a live band tonight, playing a mix of original tunes and country standards. Around her, people danced and laughed and dined while Wade and his small staff kept things running. She was hyper aware of him, felt his eyes on her throughout the night. It was all she could do, not to turn and look his way.

The glass of wine had caused quite the stir with Annabeth and Lemon. Both of them wanted to discuss it in detail but Zoe dismissed the conversation with a tactful change in subject to Brick's relationship with Shelby, a topic Lemon had been discussing almost exclusively ever since. She knew what Wade meant by the glass of wine. He had stocked it at the Rammer Jammer especially for her and it seemed it had a place in his own bar too. It was a peace offering of sorts and she had to find a way to acknowledge it if for no other reason than she couldn't live in the same small town with him and not speak for the rest of their lives. It was a miracle they'd gone this long.

As the night started winding down, Zoe decided it was time to take her leave. The crowd had thinned some but the band was still going strong and the dance floor was still busy. After telling Lemon, Annabeth, Lavon and those are her goodbye, she took a deep breath and made her way towards the bar. She watched Wade glance up from where he was filling a beer at the tap and registered the look of surprise on his face as he realized she was approaching. She stood and waited patiently for him to distribute the draft, aware that most of the room was trying to look like they weren't watching her. Wade appeared in front of her and leaned ever so slightly on the bar.

"Thanks for the wine," Zoe told him.

"Anytime," Wade replied.

Zoe gave him a soft smile and left. Wade let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Over the next several weeks, Zoe would occasionally turn up at Earl's, always with Lavon or Lemon or Annabeth and never alone. She wasn't quite a regular but she was there enough now that her presence was no longer news. Nothing had changed between the two except the innocent exchange of small talk, usually about the weather or town gossip or the latest football game. She never sat at the bar and he was almost always the one to start what little conversation they had. His usual jokes and jabs ebbed below the surface but he never let them slip past his lips. What little peace they'd forged was so fragile that he wouldn't risk losing it.

Planksgiving was the night it went downhill. The town festivities had wrapped and he'd been able to close up a little early, most everyone home in their beds after a day of celebrating. It was also the night Earl decided to stage his latest concert a few days early. Jesse, it seemed, had sent him a check 'to get Thanksgiving dinner' and so Earl had made it the liquid variety and entertained those still gathered in the Town Square. Of course, Wade had been the one to sing him down, this time from top of the bank.

That was how Wade had ended up back at his bar, sitting alone and drinking in the dark. He laughed at the irony of it, that he was sipping whiskey after telling his father off for doing the same thing. Whiskey always had done the trick quicker than beer and soon, he was staggering drunk and desperate to talk to the one person who had understood him - Zoe. He fished out his phone but remembered after searching it thoroughly that he'd deleted her number ages ago. The next logical solution was to show up at her door and so he had fumbled down the empty Bluebell streets and up the outside staircase behind the practice to bang on her door.

"Zoe!" he shouted, banging again. "Zoe! Open up!"

A light turned on inside and then the porch light. He heard the lock click and a moment later, the door swung open, revealing Zoe, half asleep in tiny shorts and a long sleeve shirt, her hair knotted on top of her head and her makeup smeared.

"Wade?" she asked groggily.

"Zoe," he slurred. "I just wanted... I was coming to tell you... That I love you... And that you should take me back..." Zoe sighed.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"Am not..." Rather than argue, Zoe opened the door further.

"Come inside. You can sleep it off on my couch."

"I'm not sleepin' on no couch," Wade declared. He reached for her but she stepped out of his reach.

"Come on," she said. "Sit." She got him by the arm and led him to the couch. She made a face as she smelled the whiskey on his breath. She couldn't recall ever seeing Wade full on drunk. Maybe a little tipsy but never like this. She knew it had been inspired by Earl, a twist of cruelty given the circumstances. She went to her small kitchen and fixed him a glass of water. "Drink this," she demanded.

"I love you," he said again as he took the glass from her. "You know that, right?" Zoe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Part of her loved hearing him say those words but she knew he'd never remember them by morning. When she opened her eyes again, Wade was just looking at her, taking her in. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to put as much distance between them as she could.

"Get some sleep," she told him.

"Where you goin,' Doc?" he asked as she walked away.

"To bed. You sleep there."

The alcohol was starting to work on Wade and his eyelids were heavy.

"Night, Doc."

"Night," Zoe whispered in reply before fleeing to her bedroom where she lay awake for the rest of the night.

Waking up the next morning, Wade had a moment of panic as he tried to figure out his surroundings. His eyes landed on a photo of Zoe and Rose and fuzzy details of the night before - Earl singing, him drinking, knocking on Zoe's door - formed in his brain. He groaned, part from stupidity, part from the headache he'd just realized he had, and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't recall what he'd said or how he'd explained himself and only hoped he hadn't done something to push Zoe even farther away.

"Zoe?" he called. There was silence. "Zoe?" he tried again. Nothing. A quick loop around the apartment showed him she wasn't there. Only after he came back into the living room did he see the note in her doctor-like scrawl resting on the coffee table, a bottle of water and two Tylenol next to it. _Lock up when you leave. – Z _

"Dammit," Wade cursed under his breath. He ran his hair through his head and with no other choice, left the apartment, double checking the lock as he went.

He'd cracked almost the moment he arrived back on the plantation from Zoe's and found Lavon sitting at the counter, working his way through a plate of sausage, eggs and toast while reading the day's paper. He'd looked up at the sound of Wade and asked 'rough night?' after taking in his appearance. Almost right away, Wade fessed up to what he'd done and admitted to remembering very little of it.

Lavon revealed that Zoe had gone Black Friday shopping in Mobile with Annabeth and Lemon and proceeded to give Wade his advice on the subject which consisted of 'try to remember what you did' and 'talk to Zoe' and cumulated in 'you're a damn fool.' He agreed he was a fool and knew the rest of Lavon's advice was easier said than done.

It was Sunday before Zoe surfaced again. She and Annabeth were enjoying brunch at The Butterstick, Zoe listening patiently as Annabeth described her and Lavon's date the night before. It was a good change of topic as the pair along with Lemon had discussed Wade's appearance on her doorstep in depth for the last two days. It still amazed Zoe sometimes that she now had two genuine girlfriends in Bluebell, and even more amazing, that one of them was Lemon Breeland.

Wade, in dire need of a pick me up, entered The Butterstick for a cup of coffee. He stumbled over the doorstep as his eyes fell on Zoe and Annabeth, barely catching himself on the doorframe and drawing the attention of everyone in the small bakery. He nodded at her politely and went to the counter to place his order. He used the time waiting for his coffee to summon his courage. He approached Zoe and Annabeth's table and swallowed his pride.

"Zoe? Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. Annabeth eyed him, all the proof he needed that she knew what had gone down even though he himself still didn't have a clue. Zoe toyed with the fork she was holding for a few moments before putting it down.

"Fine," she agreed.

"You sure, Zoe?" Annabeth asked pointedly as Zoe stood. Zoe gave her a reassuring nod and followed Wade outside. They sat down on a vacant bench together, both full of nerves, both fully aware of the tension and electricity passing between them. Zoe waited for Wade to begin.

"I um, I just… I wanted to say I'm sorry 'bout Friday night. I… Well, I was clearly drunk and showin' up on your doorstep sounded like a good idea at the time. I'm sorry 'bout gettin' you outta bed and – well, I don't exactly remember what I said or did so I'm sorry for that too." Zoe hadn't expected him to remember his repeated confession of love but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't wish he remembered.

"Don't worry about it," Zoe said. "Although I do think your decision to turn to whiskey mere moments after seeing what the stuff does to your dad one of your dumber ideas."

"I know," Wade agreed. "There's just…. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I made a bad decision." He looked at her. "Still not my worst decision."

"We all make our fair share of bad decisions," Zoe reasoned. "I should be getting back to Annabeth." Wade, feeling a sense of boldness, gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"Stop by Earl's later. I'll buy you a drink – or at least serve you one on the house." Zoe gave him a small, sad smile before shaking her head.

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Wade asked. He had the distinct feeling it had something to do with whatever he said or did Friday night.

"It's just not," Zoe said as she stood. "I'll see you around."

"See you around," Wade agreed, letting his dejection show. He watched Zoe walk away before sighing heavily and running his hand over his face. Pulling himself together and wishing for the thousandth time that he hadn't let Zoe go, he headed to his bar for another long night.

By the next day, Christmas had come to Bluebell. Lavon had come up with the idea to have a group of volunteers decorate the Town Square overnight, much like Santa's elves. The transformation did its intended duty, instant holiday cheer spreading through the town. Try as he may though, Wade couldn't conjure up so much as a 'ho ho ho.'

He'd let Wanda and another waitress decorate Earl's for the holidays, keeping his thoughts about how over the top he thought the multiple trees and too many lights were since it seemed to be a hit with his customers. As days ticked by and Christmas drew closer, he slipped more into a scrooge-like state. It was a fulltime job in itself, forcing himself to be friendly at best.

He knew what his problem was. This time last year, he'd had Zoe. Technically, they'd had a horrible date, stopped sleeping together and she was doing her best to pretend they'd never happened but he still had her in his life, unlike now when her 'see you around' had actually meant 'not at all' as he'd only glimpsed her at town Christmas events and passing by his bar on her way to or from work.

It was his melancholy mood that had him driving around town on Christmas Eve. He'd avoided the big Christmas to-do in the Town Square, his presence not needed as the usual Santa was once more at Lavon's disposal. His father was probably passed out by now and he hadn't had so much as a Merry Christmas phone call from Jesse, not that he'd made a phone call either.

Somehow, he'd ended up on the very edge of town, parking his car next to the gate of the cemetery. It was well past dark now and quite cold for Alabama. All around Bluebell, families were gathered in the warmth, their Christmas trees shining bright and the littlest of children already tucked into bed to wait for Santa's arrival. His family, part of it at least, was here.

He felt ashamed as he pushed open the old iron gate of the cemetery. He hadn't been there in years. He didn't have an excuse. It was just easier to avoid the place, easier to keep that part of his life tucked away, right along with the graveyard on the very outskirts of town. A lot more graves had been added since his last visit there but he remembered vividly where his mother was buried.

His eyes fell on her name first, then her birth and death date. She'd died the day after he turned 10, the reason he hated his birthday no matter how hard people had tried, especially those first couple of years after her passing, to make it special. It wasn't until he squatted down to eyelevel with the stone that he noticed the bright pink peonies. They were out of place amongst the dark, cold stones, all either draped in some sort of seasonal greenery or else completely bare. As out of place as they were, he recognized them immediately.

Standing quickly, Wade searched for the grave of Harley Wilkes. He found it quickly in a newer section of the graveyard and just as he suspected, a bouquet of pink peonies were there. There was only one person in town who paid extra for the florist to bring in peonies year-round. She was the same person – the only person- he'd ever bought flowers, peonies, for.

He returned to his mother's grave and picked up the bouquet. It was fragrant, clearly fresh. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it as he gently placed it back on his mother's grave.

"A young woman put it there earlier today." Wade started, nearly tumbling over as a man's voice broke through the quiet night. The graveyard watchman was standing a few feet away, watching him. "I'm sorry I startled you. I was preparing to turn in for the night when I saw movement down here. It's not often to have visitors after dark, let alone on Christmas Eve, so I came to investigate."

"It's fine. I was just paying my mother a visit," Wade replied. He had forgotten about the watchman. It was one of the charms of the south, graveyards having someone to watch over the dead at all hours of the day and night, holidays and all. At the very edge of the graveyard, a single light glowed from the small home he lived in.

"I figured as much when you stooped down at the stone and I nearly went back home but you seemed perplexed over the flowers so I thought I'd offer up an explanation. The longer you watch over these graves, the more familiar you become with those who have more visitors. No disrespect, of course, but your mother's grave hadn't had flowers until, oh, about a year ago now." Wade nodded. It had been a year exactly since Zoe had found out about his mother.

"Thank you," he said. "The woman that put these here – she have long, dark hair?"

"She does," the man confirmed. "She's a doctor in town, I believe. I do most of my business in Daphne but I've heard all about Harley Wilkes' daughter and I assume that's her. She's a frequent visitor of both his grave and your mother's. I don't pretend to know much about her – most people who come here like to grieve in silence."

"I know her well," Wade said. He stood and extended his hand towards the man. "I'm Wade," he said. "Thanks for – everything."

"Scott Thacker," the man replied as he pumped Wade's hand. "Just doing my job, sir."

"Merry Christmas," Wade told him, turning to his car, his first taste of Christmas spirit breaking through.

"To you as well," Scott replied before turning in the opposite direction, eager to return to his warm bed now that he knew all was well.

Behind the wheel of his car, Wade paused, thinking. There was only one conclusion he could come up with. He had to see her. He cranked up his car and left the cemetery, pointing back to town.

It was getting late, but she had no desire to head to bed just yet. She'd had plans to return to New York for the holidays but a snowstorm had shut down every airport in the northeast, ensuring she'd be spending the holiday in Bluebell. Lavon and Annabeth had invited her to dinner, their first big dinner party since Annabeth had moved in, and insisted that she stay over for Christmas morning but she knew she'd only be intruding on their intimate morning and instead, returned to her apartment with a promise she'd be there for breakfast.

The loneliness she always felt at night was much more profound tonight. Not only was it Christmas, a holiday meant for family, but a year ago tonight, she'd taken one of the biggest risks of her life and asked Wade to be her boyfriend. The night had been spent wrapped up in one another, completely forgetting her mother was just across the pond, waiting for her to return.

Tonight, she sat in the dark, curled up on her couch, the only light coming from the small Christmas tree she'd decorated at Rose's insistence. She'd changed into a set of silky pajamas, figuring the least she could do was sleep in comfort, and now, with a throw over her lap and a mug of rich hot chocolate from her Keurig, she half-watched A Christmas Story for the second time in a row.

As Ralphie took his new air rifle out for a spin, she started considering turning in, aware that sleep probably wouldn't come right away. She laughed a little as Ralphie broke his glasses and pondered over what to do. Just as she took another swig of her hot chocolate, a knock sounded at her door. She jumped, narrowly avoiding spilling the contents of her mug.

Standing, she put her mug down and wrapped her throw around her, padding towards the door with curiosity about who would be calling so late on Christmas Eve. Her guess was someone in need of a medical attention. Brick was technically the one on call but now that she lived above the practice, the occasional patient would rap on her door with one ailment or another. She gasped when she swung open the door to reveal Wade standing on the other side, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket, his nerves written all over his face. He never had been good at hiding things from her.

"Wade! What are you doing here?" Zoe asked. She was aware of how the situation mirrored last Christmas Eve. Wade swallowed and removed a hand from his pocket to nervously rub at the nape of his neck.

"You visit my mama's grave." It took Zoe a moment to realize what he'd said. Then, she nodded.

"I found her grave when I went to visit Harley after taking my mom to the airport last Christmas," she said. "I've been bringing flowers for her ever since."

"Dad and I, and, well, Jesse, we don't visit her grave much," Wade admitted. "I went tonight for the first time in years. I didn't expect to see flowers but I knew who they were from, even before the watchman told me."

"I hope you don't mind. I just hated seeing her stone empty." Zoe searched his eyes, trying to decipher the storm of emotions going on behind them. He couldn't be there just to thank her for putting flowers on his mother's grave at nearly midnight on Christmas Eve.

"Of course not," Wade said. "I just wanted to say thank you – for doing that." Zoe nodded.

"You're welcome," she said. She pulled her throw tighter around her, the chill in the air cutting through her thin pajamas. Wade noticed.

"I'm sorry to stop by so late," he said. "I'll let you go." He turned and started down the stairs. Zoe, just as confused at his sudden departure as his initial appearance, remained in the doorway for a moment. She was just beginning to close it when he stopped.

"Zoe, wait." Zoe pulled the door back open. Wade backtracked until he was standing in front of her. He looked down on her, remembering how tiny she was and yet how perfect she fit together with him.

"I panicked," he started. "We went to Tom and Wanda's wedding and it hit me that someday, you'd want to get married too and probably have kids and a family and all that stuff and I panicked. You know what my family is like, what my dad is like. I didn't think I could be that guy and I thought you deserved more than a bartender with a drunk for a father, an elusive brother and a dead mother. So I came up with a bunch of reasons we shouldn't be together, made myself believe them, and I ended things.

"Then you started to date George Tucker for the first time, I realized that I'd truly lost you. So I started trying to straighten up, get myself together, be somebody that maybe you could be proud of. Dad, he'd hidden all these jars of money, all the money I'd ever loaned him and then some, and next thing I know, I've got my own bar and things are goin' well.

"I kept waitin' and hopin' you'd stop by and see what I'd done with myself, with my business, especially once you and Tucker broke up, and then finally you did so I sent you that glass of wine and I know you know what I meant by it. I was startin' to feel hopeful, that maybe I could work my way back into your heart and earn another chance. Then I messed up by showin' up here drunk.

"Zoe, I still don't know what I did that night or what I said but I know it set us back and I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I hope to God I didn't say or do anything to hurt you because I've already done that enough. I keep thinking about the night I broke up with you, how you left my place in tears, your mascara runnin' down you face. I never, ever wanted to make you feel like that and I never, ever want to do that to you again. And then that night you came to yell at me – I deserved all of that and then some.

"And I know too that it hurt you seein' me goin' back to my old ways. God knows Lavon let me know about it. Then movin' out of the carriage house – that was my fault too. Lavon ripped me a new one over that." He stopped then and took a deep breath, using the opportunity to gauge Zoe's response. She was still standing there, listening, and so he continued.

"The thing is, Zoe, I miss you. I miss you so much. I'll do whatever I need to do to prove it to you, if you'll let me." He took a step toward her and reached for her hand. He looked down into her eyes.

"I still love you," he told her.

"Still?" Zoe asked, confused. Maybe he did remember. He nodded.

"Still," he confirmed. "I know I didn't tell you before but I've been in love with you practically since the day you stormed into my house demanding I quit hoggin' the electricity. I know I'm late on it but Zoe, I do. I love you. I don't deserve you, probably never will, but if you'll consider givin' me the chance, I'll work hard to be the man you deserve."

Wade finished his speech stood there, her hand in one hand, his heart in the other. It felt like an eternity before she said anything.

"Want to come in?" she asked softly. "I have hot chocolate." Wade let out a sigh of relief.

"I'd love too," he replied.

He followed Zoe in and shut the door behind her. He tentatively sat down on the couch while she busied herself with her Keurig in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned with two fresh, steaming mugs. Wordlessly, she passed him one and settled back on the sofa. A Christmas Story was starting over and by the time the triple dog dare had been issued, Zoe had curled into the crook of Wade's arm, her head resting on his chest.

They didn't make love that night. In fact, Wade slept on the couch when Zoe turned in at the end of the movie. All the same, there was an unspoken agreement between the two that they were together again and that this time, it was for keeps. They'd take it slow, work through their issues and build a solid foundation instead of jumping right in with both pairs of feet.

Six months later, on his birthday, Wade decided he'd make the day special again. Zoe had planned a big birthday cookout at the plantation and it had taken him quite longer than he'd wanted to get her off to herself. With Lavon's help, he'd managed it and had brought her to his porch where he'd added a few more strands of twinkling white lights overhead and had a bottle of her favorite cabernet chilling in an ice bucket, two glasses at the ready. As she'd marveled at the setting, he dropped to one knee and asked her to be his wife. She'd said yes, though he'd had to confirm that's what her excited shrieks and tears meant.

They were married on Christmas Eve. It was the only day that made sense to either of them. The whole town hard turned out and Zoe's parents and even her friends from New York had flown in, all eager to watch the union of one of Bluebell's favorite couples.

They had bickered all day, good naturedly, of course, about everything from who made the coffee to whose turn it was to give the kids a bath while the other cooked dinner. But once the dinner table was clear and the dishes were done, they settled on the couch, a boy with his daddy's signature smirk that made his mama cave in to another scoop of ice cream and a girl with her mama's big eyes and long lashes that with one flutter, could get her daddy to forget she'd ever done anything wrong between them.

"Love you, Mrs. Kinsella," Wade told his wife, a little boy in his Christmas pajamas curled up on his lap.

"Love you too, Mr. Kinsella," Zoe replied with a smile, their tiny little girl wrapped up in a blanket in her lap.

Wade reached for the remote and turned on the TV. A Christmas Story was just starting.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy," came a small voice. Wade kissed his son's forehead.

"Merry Christmas," he replied. He held out his arm and Zoe and their daughter slid into his side. He pulled a blanket around the four of them and with his free arm, passed out the hot chocolate Zoe had made and then turned out the lamp so the soft glow of the Christmas tree filled the room.

On the TV, Ralphie asked for a Red Ryder BB Gun with a compass in the stock, and this thing which tells time.

* * *

**This was based on the Kip Moore song "Fly Again." Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
